


Happy Halloween!

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gags, Halloween, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:It's Halloween! How will you and your boyfriends celebrate?-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Happy Halloween!

Halloween.

The night of ghosts and pumpkins, spooky noises and scary movies.

Cuddled up on the couch, you tugged on the tail of your Pikachu onesie, pulling it out from behind you so you weren’t sitting on it. The apartment was quiet aside from the movie currently playing and you had turned the lights off leaving only the TV on. You hugged the tub of popcorn as you watched, mind half on the story and half wondering how your boyfriends were fairing.

A few of the kids in the neighbourhood had come knocking earlier, asking Daveed and Rafael to accompany them trick-or-treating. You weren’t much interested in babysitting a group of kids, so the two men had gone on ahead leaving you in charge of distributing candy to any trick-or-treaters that came by. That had been hours before, however, and now it was dark out. It felt like the evening was slowing down as parents hurried their straggling kids home.

Suddenly a noise on the balcony made you look over. The wind? Or maybe a bird? You shrugged and decided to ignore it.

Something rustled behind you and you quickly peered back to the kitchen. Nothing. All seemed normal.

“What the fuck…,” you grumbled to yourself.

You turned back to the TV, determined to just enjoy the rest of the movie when suddenly a dark cloth draped over your eyes, blocking your vision.

“FUCKING HELL!” You screamed, flailing and throwing your popcorn bucket.

As you tried to remove the blindfold, a pair of hands grabbed your wrists and pressed them to the sofa, keeping you still while someone else tied the blindfold in place.

“HELP!!” You yelped, trying to squirm away, “SOMEONE HELP!!”

Deep chuckling answered you as the two intruders pushed you down onto the sofa and secured your hands behind your back with a pair of cuffs.

“Didn’t know Pikachus could talk,” one of the men mused.

You huffed and tried to kick out, feet connecting with something that caused someone to groan.

“Hey!” They protested, “That fucking hurt!”

You smirked and kicked again although this time there was only air, “PI-KA-CHU,” you snarked back.

One of the men picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You squeaked and whined until a heavy hand swatted your ass making you jump.

Wordlessly, they carried you to the bedroom while you protested the whole way.

“Hey! I was watching a movie! Let me go you assholes! Are you listening?! This is no way to treat Pikachu!!”

The mattress bounced as they dropped you on top and you growled, trying to re-orient yourself. Someone’s hand wrapped around your neck and pressed you down to the bed, not enough to cut off air but the threat there all the same.

“Color?” They asked quietly.

“Green, asshole,” you pouted in reply.

You were about to say more when something quite large was pushed into your mouth. It was thick and long, shaped like a penis, but it tasted like candy. The toy was pushed in as far as it would go, sitting heavy on your tongue and hitting the back of your throat. Straps secured it to the back of your head leaving you effectively gagged.

The two men shoved and pulled until they had you in the position they wanted before someone removed the blindfold. You blinked to recover your sight, looking around.

The bedroom lights were turned down low and a few pumpkin lanterns were flickering with fake candles inside. Daveed and Rafael were there, but instead of the costumes they had worn earlier to go trick-or-treating they had already stripped down to boxers. Instead, on their head, they sported headbands with ears on them. Daveed had a pair of cat ears sitting atop his wild curls while Rafael proudly showed off a pair of long, white bunny ears. You snickered behind your gag at the ridiculous sight they made, hoping they’ll let you take a photo when this is all over.

“Mmm mmm..hmmm…mmm mm mmmm??” You gurgled.

The men looked at each other, laughed, and shrugged.

“Something you need, Pikachu?” Rafael asked.

“Mmm!!”

Daveed reached down and began to unbutton the front, pushing the yellow costume open to reveal that you were only wearing panties underneath.

“Ooh, look at this, Rafa. Such a naughty little Pikachu.”

You glared.

“Aww, what’s the matter, Pikachu? Not happy to see us?” Rafael taunted.

You kicked out at him and he managed to jump back just in time.

“Oh, such bad manners. I mean, we gave her a candy and everything,” the blond haired man laughed, gesturing to the gag in your mouth.

Daveed tsked and headed for the closet, rummaging around until he came back with a bottle of lube and your metal collar which had three chains attached. Two of the chains were shorter, ending with alligator clamps mean for your nipples, and one longer chain that had a clamp on the end for your clit.

“Maybe this will help?” The older man smirked as he circled your neck with the collar and then carefully snapped the clamps on.

“MMM!!!!” You squealed as the one on your clit made you wince. The pressure was intense and now you had to be careful not to move too much for fear that you might yank the clamps off.

“Beautiful little thing, isn’t she?” Daveed commented as he stroked a hand down your side, bending down to kiss your cheek.

Rafael tugged you to sit up, smoothing his fingers over the cuffs that still kept your arms behind you.

“We’re going to uncuff you to take the costume off. Can you be good?” He asked.

You nodded and waited until you heard the click of the cuffs being opened before you bolted, trying to get off the bed and run for the living room.

Unfortunately, Daveed grabbed your legs and down the two of you went, wrestling on the floor of the bedroom while Rafael laughed in the background. You squealed loudly when the older man sank his teeth into your neck, going limp. The younger man came over and between your two boyfriends they undressed you and then hauled you back to the bed, throwing you on top.

You curled up by the headboard, glaring at them dully with the gag still in your mouth, sweet sugary taste on your tongue. Daveed threaded his fingers into your hair and pulled hard, forcing your head back.

“Bad girl,” he scolded, “That wasn’t very smart.”

You rolled your eyes and would have stuck your tongue out at him if you could. Daveed pulled you to the centre of the bed by your hair and made you kneel on all fours, back arched, head down, ass in the air.

Cool lube was smeared over your tight hole and you felt someone’s finger circling the ring of muscles. You made a questioning noise and peered back, wanting to know what they had planned. Daveed toyed with your clit and the clamp that currently held it prisoner while Rafael slowly worked one finger into your ass, making you moan.

“Gonna fuck both your holes tonight, lovely. You up for it?” Daveed asked.

You almost purred at the thought and nodded eagerly, rolling your hips to show Rafael that you were ready for more.

The men chuckled and you felt a second finger added to the first. At the same time, Daveed sank two fingers into your pussy making you squeak. They took their time prepping you, thrusting their fingers in and out before adding a third. Daveed seemed to purposely keep away from touching the bundle of nerves inside that he knew would have you begging (even from behind the gag) and when you tried to wiggle your hips and get him to touch it he pressed a hand to the small of your back to keep you still.

You grumbled to yourself and tried to be patient, knowing they were going slow for your benefit. Still, a girl could only wait so long and when neither of them made a move to actually fuck you even after you were more than prepared, you began to whine.

“Mmmm…mmm….mmm? Mm..mmmm!”

“What was that?” Rafael asked, “You need something, Y/N?”

“Mmmm mm!!!” You demanded.

“Nope, sorry, can’t understand.”

Frustrated, you gnawed your teeth on the candy dildo in your mouth, noting that it had gotten smaller as the sugar melted.

“Mmmmmm…,” you moaned dejectedly, throwing the most pitiful look you could muster up over your shoulder.

Rafael laughed and patted your hip.

“Aww, sorry love, forgot your mouth’s a bit busy. Should we help her out, Diggs?”

Daveed snickered and reached for the strap of the gag, undoing it and easing the toy from your mouth.

You huffed in relief, clenching and unclenching your jaw to work the stiffness out. The candy had gotten all over your lips and Daveed bent down to kiss you, licking away the sugary sweetness.

“Fuck…you guys…please,” you begged, voice a bit hoarse, “Can you please just fuck me already?”

“Yeah? You want it that bad baby girl?” Daveed asked against your lips, reaching under to tug on the nipple clamps.

“Yes, want it bad sir, want it so bad,” you pleaded.

Daveed set the gag aside and motioned to Rafael.

“You heard the lady, she’d like a nice fucking immediately Casal.”

Rafael laughed but conceded, “One nice fucking, coming right up.”

Daveed laid down on the bed and they helped you straddle him. You lowered yourself down until you felt Daveed’s cock enter your pussy, the stretch delicious especially since it also rubbed on the clamp on your clit. You moaned and had to take deep breaths, forcing yourself not to just start moving immediately since this was only half the experience.

Once Daveed was fully inside, Rafael took up his position behind you. His hands gripped your hips as he pressed his cock to your ass.

“Oooh…yessss…fuck yes,” you purred, head falling back at the delicious feeling.

It was difficult not to move but Daveed wrapped his arms around your waist while Rafael kept his hands on your hips. You pressed your forehead to the older man’s shoulder, panting from just the penetration alone. It was so intense, every time they double-teamed you like this, the heave from your bodies, the sounds, the feelings, all of it culminating in a frenzy of lust and passion that left you exhausted but incredibly satisfied afterwards.

Rafael draped himself along your back as he pressed in to the hilt, his chin on your shoulder. You felt his hot breath by your ear, the little noises he made.

“Fuck, baby doll…you’re so tight,” he praised, tugging gently on your hair.

You moaned and involuntarily tightened your muscles, pulling out a loud gasp from the two men.

“Shit, Y/N!” Daveed yelped, his hips stuttering up.

The three of you found a familiar rhythm, not too fast to start, a steady in and out that left you short of breath and whining for more. Daveed reached down between your bodies and with a quick jerk pulled the clamp on your clit off. You yelped as the sudden rush of blood caused a second of stinging pain which dissolved into a dull throb. With the clamp gone, it was easier for your to grind down against the older man, your sensitized clit pushing your pleasure to a new level.

“Yesss, yes, yes, fuck, harder,” you chanted, moving your body against your boyfriends’.

Daveed and Rafael complied, speeding up and thrusting with more force. The younger man pushed your hair aside and kissed down your neck, nipping and biting at the soft flesh. Your body shook and you blindly leaned down to kiss Daveed, mewling into his mouth as he kissed your back heatedly. It was hot, messy, amazing, and you were quickly building to your climax.

Rafael came first, the tightness and heat pushing him over the edge with a loud groan. He grabbed you so tightly as he came that you almost couldn’t breathe. You could hear him mumbling praises and curses as he pumped your ass full of his cum. The feeling triggered your orgasm which was almost at the same time as Daveed’s. You couldn’t hold yourself up since you were trembling so much and you ended up falling onto the older rapper, fingers clutching his arms as you shook and spasmed from the intensity.

Trapped between the two men, you were in no hurry to move. You snuffled against Daveed and lazily turned your head to kiss Rafael when he coaxed you. It took a while to catch your breath and come down from the high, until Daveed began to squirm.

“You know…as lovely as this is, your nipple clams are digging into me,” he complained.

You snickered and pushed at Rafael to get up so that you could move.

“Sorry, hardly my fault though,” you smirked.

Sitting up, you were about to remove the toys yourself when Rafael batted your hands away. He unclipped one clamp and quickly pressed a hand to the sore nipple, rubbing it to help the blood return and sooth the sting. You hissed but otherwise kept quiet, feeling a bit floaty and happy to just let your boyfriends take care of you.

After he’d taken both clamps off and the collar, Rafael pulled you to the bed, sandwiching you between himself and Daveed. He hugged you from behind while the older man wrapped his arms around you from the front.

“So…trick-or-treating went well?” You asked.

They hummed, “The kids had fun anyway. Got a lot of loot,” Daveed said, “Rafa stole some candy too.”

“Hey! I didn’t ‘steal’, ok? I asked nicely and was given some,” the younger man protested.

“Right, right, like you didn’t work your charm on that man to get him to give you the candy,” Daveed laughed.

“What? I really did like his costume, and the makeup was on point.”

“What was he?” You asked, curious.

“…A rabbit,” Daveed laughed, “Where do you think Rafa got his rabbit ears?”

“Oh! The ears!” You suddenly remembered.

In all the commotion both men had lost their ears and you looked around to try and find them. The pair of rabbit ears were on the floor and Daveed’s cat ears were at the foot of the bed.

“Where’d you get your ears, Daveed?” You asked.

“Same dude,” Rafael told you, “The guy insisted we take them. He said Diggs made a very…what did he say? ‘Sexily convincing kitty cat’.”

You burst out laughing, smoothing your hands through the dishevelled curls.

“Aww, he does make such a cute kitty cat,” you chuckled.

“Meow,” the man replied in his dullest voice.

The three of you laughed and snuggled closer, drifting off to sleep slowly.

 

* * *

**_THE END_ **

Thanks for reading!! Comments/kudos loved like candy on Halloween!!

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 


End file.
